Fantômatique
by AShanitilli
Summary: On retrouve Scully quelques années après la fin de la série. Elle a changé de vie. Et bon... Forcément il va se passer quelque chose, sinon je n'aurais rien écrit
1. Chapter 1

Fantômatique

Résumé : ça va me gâcher mon plaisir si j'en fais un. Disons qu'on retrouve Scully quelques années après la fin de la série.

Au moment où je la mets en ligne, cette fic n'est pas encore terminée, mais je vais en venir à bout. J'vous promets !

Scully parcourrait les longs couloirs labyrinthiques se succédant de toute part. Tous lui semblaient plus énigmatiques et effroyables les uns que les autres, mais elle devait s'en sortir à tout prix. S'échapper, le plus loin possible de cet endroit, et surtout de…

Plus elle le sentait proche de lui, plus elle accélérait le pas. Elle ne le voyait pas, le percevait simplement. Il la suivait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, il n'y avait désespérément que le vide, qui caractérisait aussi son âme à cet instant. Elle s'en sentait surprise à chaque fois. Puis l'angoisse refaisait surface.

Elle était scientifique, fervente partisane de la preuve tangible, mais elle avait peur. Ces couloirs avaient quelque chose d'entêtant, d'oppressant. Elle percevait une présence à ses côtés, sans pouvoir la définir. Elle se savait épiée comme un rat de laboratoire. Ce sentiment l'angoissait de plus en plus. Elle précipitait maintenant ses pas à presque en courir. Un pas après l'autre, elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Ca se rapprochait irrémédiablement. Elle sentait presque un souffle sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, les yeux horrifiés. Rien… Elle repartit de plus belle devant elle. Elle courait maintenant. Son cœur s'accélérait encore. Elle était hors d'haleine quand un frisson la parcourut. Elle saisit son arme et voulu se retourner, sachant qu'il était derrière. Elle trébucha. Se retrouva sur le dos. Enfin elle vit son assaillant.

Elle ne savait comment réagir. Il était devant elle, tel un voile de fumée blanche. Son visage était angélique, mais reflétait une certaine amertume. Il se rapprochait toujours plus. Elle réagit en pointant son arme vers la forme humaine flottant devant elle. Le sang de Scully se glaça quand ils rentrèrent en contact. Sa vue se troubla. Elle se sentait engourdie, comme prisonnière dans du coton, mais elle pouvait toujours se fier à son ouie. Elle l'entendait s'approcher encore plus près. Elle perçut même une sorte de murmure

« Ma… ma… ma… »

Elle tira.

« NOOOOOOOOOON !!! »

Elle s'assit, trempée de sueur. Elle avait rêvé. Des frissons la parcoururent encore, jusqu'à ce que deux bras puissants la saisirent et qu'elle sente la chaleur bienveillante de son compagnon dans son dos.

« MAMAAAAAAAN !!! »

**- XXXXX -**

« Lena !»

Elle repoussa vivement les bras qui l'enserraient, et partit précipitamment en direction de ce cri déchirant.

« Ma petite puce… »

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la berça, tout en la câlinant. Elle enlaça ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de sa fille.

Scully : Tu vas mieux ?

Lena : Oui.

Scully : Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Lena : Un méchant garçon tout blanc. Il était derrière moi et il me faisait peur

Scully : D'accord chérie… C'est fini maintenant.

Elle l'embrasse de nouveau, la reposa dans son lit et rejoint sa propre chambre.

Compagnon : C'est bon ? Elle est calme ?

Scully : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se recoucha sans rien dire d'autre. Elle laissa son ami s'endormir. Elle resterait éveillée toute la nuit après de telles émotions. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de repenser à ce visage d'enfant, jeune et pourtant déjà désenchanté. Ce teint translucide accentuait le malaise qu'il inspirait à Scully. Elle le revoyait plonger sur elle. Elle revivait les frissons, l'engourdissement. Elle se revoyait lever son arme, et tirer.

« MAMAAAAAAAN !!! »

Scully bondit de son lit.

Compagnon : Mais laisse-là donc un peu…

Scully : Non. Je ne peux pas.

Elle rejoint une nouvelle fois sa fille. Elle était de nouveau en pleurs. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues blanches, et dans ses cheveux incandescents.

Scully : Encore ce méchant garçon ?

Lena : Oui. Tu étais allongée par terre. Il voulait te tuer.

Le sang de Scully se glaça. Elle s'allongea à côté de sa fille et attendit qu'elle se rendorme. Elle se leva, rejoignit la commode de sa fille. Elle s'accroupit et sortit un téléphone de sous le meuble. Elle l'alluma, appela le seul numéro en mémoire .

« Il faut qu'on se voit. »

L'interlocuteur lui donna une adresse puis raccrocha.

Compagnon : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Scully : Lena et moi, on va partir quelques jours.

Compagnon : Encore lui ?

Scully : Oui.

Compagnon : Mais quand arrêteras-tu de le voir ? Il te détruit.

Scully : J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Compagnon : Tu l'aimes encore, hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à retenir ses larmes. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, posa une main sur sa poitrine

« Je suis désolée Nick »

Elle s'éloigna pour préparer quelques affaires avant que le jour ne se lève. Quand la voiture fut chargée, elle réveilla doucement sa fille et la posa dans son siège auto. Scully se tourna une dernière fois vers Nick.

Nick : Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

Scully : Je ne sais pas encore.

Il s'approcha, l'embrassa sur le front. Gênée, elle s'éloigna. Elle monta dans la voiture et parti, laissant le soleil se lever derrière elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Après un petit somme d'une heure, Lena émergea doucement.

Lena : Dis Maman, on va où ?

Scully : On va voir un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Lena : Nick ne vient pas avec nous ?

Scully : Non ma puce. Juste toutes les deux.

Lena réfléchit deux seconde, prit son pouce et contempla le paysage.

Le voyage dura quelques heures sans encombres. Elles avaient écouté de la musique, parlé un peu de l'homme qu'elles allaient voir. Lena avait posé plein de questions, intriguée par ce départ un peu précipité. Qui était cette personne, comment elle le connaissait, pourquoi elles allaient le voir. Scully avait essayé de coller le plus à la réalité, sans pour autant tout lui dire. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre. Elles s'étaient aussi arrêté quelques heures pour se reposer, se dégourdir les jambes et se restaurer. Elles se remirent en route, elle était encore longue.

Un chemin émergea permis les arbres. C'était là. La voiture s'engagea dans le chemin à vitesse réduire. La voiture déboucha sur une clairière, avec une maison en bois en son centre. Elle se gara à côté d'un 4x4 gris et boueux. Scully sortit de la voiture, ainsi que Lena.

« Ah !!! Vous voilà !!! »

Le visage de Scully s'éclaircit. Elle se retourna vivement.

Scully : Mulder !!!

Mulder : Scully !!! Ravi de te voir.

Elle l'avait reconnue à la voix…Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'odeur de Mulder qu'elle n'avait pu oublié. Il découvrit ensuite Lena. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

Mulder : Bonjour jeune fille !

Lena : Bonjour monsieur. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Mulder : Les gens m'appellent Mulder. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Lena : Lena ! C'est bizarre ça, Mulder…

Mulder : Tu as raison !!!

Mulder et Scully se mirent à rire.

« Allez, entrez donc !!! Le dîner vous attend ! »

Le repas était simple, mais convivial. Ils parlèrent tous les trois, permettant à Lena de connaître Mulder et vice versa. Elle était marrante et réfléchie pour ses trois ans. Après le dessert, Lena rejoint les genoux de sa mère en suçant son pouce frénétiquement.

Scully : Petite puce… Tu est crevée. Viens, on va se mettre au lit.

Lena : Pas tout de suite Maman…

Scully : Tu tombes de sommeil… Allez, on dit bonne nuit Mulder !

Lena : Bonne nuit Mulder !!!

Mulder : Bonne nuit petite Lena…

Elles partirent ensemble à l'étage du chalet, puis Scully revint seule quelques minutes plus tard. Voyant Mulder de dos, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Elle fonça vers lui, submergée par ses émotions. Mulder l'avait entendu se déplacer, mais n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour la cueillir dans ses bras. Il avait tout de suite senti qu'elle avait besoin de ce contact. Malgré le temps écoulé, ils s'étaient instantanément retrouvés. Elle put ainsi se laisser aller à sa guise. Il sentait les sanglots de sa partenaire et ses larmes coulant abondamment. Il posa son menton sur les cheveux de Scully en la berçant tendrement, le temps qu'elle se calme.

Scully : Il se fait tard… Je vais me coucher.

Mulder : D'accord Scully. Je te laisse la chambre. Je dormirai sur le canapé.

Elle le suppliait de ses yeux fatigués et rougis. Il ne put refuser. Il enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de son amie et ils firent ensemble le chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent. Elle se positionna sur le côté, dos à lui. Il se rapprocha, la prit dans ses bras et murmura au creux de son oreille : « Tu m'as manqué, Scully ». Elle ne bougea pas. Il ne put discerner qu'une vague réponse « … manqué, Mulder » avant qu'ils ne s'endorment profondément, l'un contre l'autre.

**- XXXXX -**

Scully arpentait les couloirs décrépits du labyrinthe qu'elle détestait tant. Elle avait l'impression que les murs vivaient. Respiraient. Au même rythme qu'elle. L'atmosphère était pourtant différente. Plus sombre. Elle essaya de ne pas succomber à la panique. Elle avançait doucement, pas à pas, à l'affût de tout mouvement. Elle entendait des pas… Des pas d'enfant qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« Lena ! Où es-tu ? »

Personne ne répondit. Pourtant, elle était certaine que c'était sa fille. Elle partit à sa recherche, l'arme au poing. Elle parcourrait inlassablement les couloirs au pas de course. Où était sa fille ? Allait-elle bien ? Elle ressentit de nouveau une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Rien. Elle se mit à courir. De plus en plus vite pour retrouver sa fille. Elle avançait au hasard des intersections, faisant confiance à son instinct, qui ne la trompait que rarement. Au détour d'un couloir, elle le vit. Son allure aérienne, son teint de craie, apparemment très affairé. Son cœur fit une embardée quand elle aperçut sa petite Lena à travers le corps translucide du spectre. Elle se tenait debout, observatrice. La forme tournoyait autour de l'enfant. Soudain, le spectre prit de l'ampleur et tenta de se rapprocher encore plus près de Lena. Le cœur de Scully manqua un battement.

« NON !!! Laisse-là. »

La forme se retourna vivement, délaissant la petite fille. Elle se rapprochait rapidement de Scully. L'atmosphère s'électrisait à mesure que Scully percevait le visage quelque peu excédé de l'apparition. Le spectre entourait maintenant la jeune femme de son voile blanc. Elle essayait de se débattre, mais elle était fortement maintenue. Plus elle bougeait, plus l'étreinte se resserrait. Elle avait le souffle court, elle était étourdie mais ne voulait pas abandonner. La forme s'approcha de son oreille et…

« Scully ? »

Elle sursauta. Elle était plongée dans le noir. Elle était hors d'haleine. Où était –elle maintenant ? Elle tentait toujours de se débattre, mais on la maintenait fermement.

« Chut… Scully ! Du calme. Tu es réveillée. »

Mulder !!! Son souffle contre son oreille, son odeur. Elle se calma instantanément. Elle se sentait maintenant protégée. Les bras de Mulder la maintenant fermement contre lui la rassuraient. Elle repassa les dernières images dans sa tête…

« Lena ! »

Elle se leva, Mulder l'ayant laissé libre de tout mouvement. Elle alla rejoindre sa fille. Elle dormait profondément, le pouce dans la bouche, nounours en peluche toute douce dans l'autre bras. Elle revint dans l'autre chambre soulagée. Mulder la regarda tendrement.

Mulder : Scully…

Scully : Oui ?

Mulder : Quelque chose te tracasse…

Scully : C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Mulder : Je me doute… Tu veux me raconter ?

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Les cauchemars qu'elles faisaient en même temps, ce visage d'enfant qui les poursuivait, si mélancolique. Elle lui donna le plus de détails possibles, sur la forme, sur ses propres réactions, les syllabes qu'elle avait cru percevoir. Mulder l'écoutait, assimilant chaque renseignement. Il la laissa finir.

Mulder : Fantôme.

Scully : Ca semble plausible en effet. Mais qui ?

Qui ? Elle se posait cette question depuis plusieurs heures. Depuis le premier cauchemar en fait. Ne serait-ce pas une histoire comme pour les pouvoirs de William ? Sa fille aurait-elle développé des capacités ? Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Rien ne s'était passé pendant ces trois années. Non ! Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

Mulder la sentait réfléchir et devenir de plus en plus soucieuse.

« Viens ! Le soleil va se lever. On a une vue magnifique du toit. »

Il prit une grosse couverture, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'engagea sur une échelle en bois, dissimulée contre la façade. Scully le suivit docilement, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le choix. Quand elle le rejoint, il était déjà assis sur les tuiles. Elle l'imita. Il s'approcha d'elle et les recouvrit de la couverture. Malgré la fin du printemps, il faisait frais. Ils restèrent à regarder l'horizon jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil ne se montrent.

**- XXXXX -**

Mulder : Oh ! Regardez qui arrive ! Bonjour Lena !

Lena : Bonjour Mulder !

La petite fille se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés en bataille autour de sa tête, l'air à peine réveillée. Elle portait un pyjama fushia avec des oursons dessinés, des chaussons à tête de Tigrou. Elle tenait son nounours par le bras.

Lena : Maman n'est pas là ?

Mulder : Non. Elle fait encore dodo. Tu as faim ?

Lena : Oui !

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui proposa de quoi manger. Malgré l'absence de Scully dans la pièce, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Elle mangeait son petit déjeuner avec appétit. Il la regardait avec amusement.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers Mulder, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un de ces sourires attendrissants agrémenté de petites moustaches de chocolat. Mulder lui essuya la bouche en lui chatouillant le nez. Elle rigola, puis monta sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit, son nounours dans les bras. Elle se blottit contre Mulder, suçant son pouce.

Scully les observaient depuis quelques instants. Cette tendresse entre sa fille et Mulder l'émouvait au plus haut point. Elle sécha une larmes qui menaçait de couler avant de manifester sa présence.

Scully : Bonjour vous deux !

Lena : Maman !

La petite fille descendit rapidement des genoux de Mulder et sautilla vers sa mère. Lena regarda sa mère de ses grand yeux vert. Scully ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette petite fille attendrissante. Elle la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Scully : Ouh ! Alors toi, tu as bu un chocolat et mangé des pancakes au sirop d'érable…

Lena : Comment tu sais ça ?

Scully : Une maman, ça sait tout…

Elle reposa sa fille, voyant Mulder s'activer dans la cuisine. Il lui préparait deux pancakes avec un grand café.

Scully : Ben dis donc, une vraie petite ménagère…

Mulder : Je me suis abonné à une chaîne de cuisine sur le cable.

Elle soupira par tant de répartie, avant de sourire franchement. Cet humour lui manquait beaucoup. Tout lui manquait en fait : Washington, le FBI, les affaires non classées… Elle s'assit quand Mulder posa l'assiette garnie sur la table. Elle avait faim. Pas comme d'habitude où elle avait perpétuellement une boule dans le ventre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir : elle était bien. Loin de la ville, dans une maison paisible et agréable, avec une personne qui la comprenait tellement bien, ave laquelle elle avait vécue tant de choses.

Mulder : T'as un appétit d'ogre… T'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

Scully : Quatre ans !

Mulder : Depuis que…

Scully : Que je vis avec Nick

Depuis qu'ils avaient du partir précipitamment. Fuir comme deux fugitifs qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient quitté les Etats-Unis le plus rapidement possible, avaient traversé l'Atlantiques et s'étaient séparés à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, pour se revoir que deux ou trois fois depuis lors. Mulder s'était trouvé un cottage isolé dans le sud de l'Angleterre, alors que Scully s'était installée à Canterbury, où elle avait rapidement rencontré Nick. Il se montrait doux et prévenant, mais se braquait quand elle abordait de près ou de loin son ancien coéquipier. Scully pensait qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie envers Mulder. Avait-il raison ? Elle n'avait même pas essayé de savoir.

Mulder voyait Scully plongée dans une sorte de torpeur. Il l'avait rarement connue aussi soucieuse. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

Mulder : Scully ? Ca va ?

Scully : …

Mulder : Scully ? Tu es là ?

Scully : Pardon Mulder. Tu disais ?

Mulder : Je te trouve bizarre depuis deux minutes.

Scully : Je me trouve bizarre depuis que je suis chez toi en fait.

Mulder : Comment ça ?

Scully : Je… je… (elle réfléchissait pour trouver les mots adéquats). Mulder… Je me sens vivante. C'est affreux… J'ai l'impression d'être comme morte sinon, sauf quand Lena est avec moi. Quand elle n'est pas là, je suis vide.

Mulder : Mais Nick ? Ca va avec lui ?

Elle se raidit sur sa chaise et devint blême. Mulder essayait de la regarder avec compréhension, mais ce regard blessait Scully. Sentant ses yeux piquer et des sanglots remonter le long de sa gorge, Scully se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce.

Mulder : Scully…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lena l'avait entendu prononcer le vrai nom de son ancienne coéquipière. Elle le fixa de ses yeux interrogateurs.

Lena : Pourquoi Maman, tu l'appelles Scully ?


	3. Chapter 3

Scully était allongée sur le ventre de tout son long sur le lit quand Mulder entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa vivement. Pourtant il savait que la prendre dans ses bras la calmerait, il la connaissait comme personne. Il recommença donc plus fermement. Elle se débattait avec toute sa hargne, mais Mulder avait plus de force. En cherchant à s'enfuir, elle s'était retrouvée à plat ventre sur Mulder. Il en profita pour la plaquer contre lui. Un bras la maintenant fermement par la taille, l'autre main retenant sa nuque.

Mulder : Chut… Je suis là.

Elle se laissa enfin aller. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Mulder. Il desserra alors son étreinte pour la rendre plus protectrice. Scully finit par se calmer, calquant sa respiration sur celle de Mulder. Elle se sentait paradoxalement très libre dans ses bras. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour qu'elle puisse lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait sans aucune peur ou appréhension. Quoi qu'elle dise, il tenterait de comprendre.

Scully : Tu n'as pas le sentiment d'être seul des fois ?

Mulder : Comment ça ?

Scully : Je veux dire… Des fois, quand Nick parle, élabore des projets, j'ai l'impression de me sentir loin, isolée comme dans une bulle.

Mulder : Ca me fait ça souvent quand j'écoute les gens parler.

Scully : Tu sais Mulder, j'ai pensé rentrer aux Etats-Unis avec Lena, pour qu'elle connaisse sa famille.

Mulder : C'est trop dangereux. Encore maintenant.

Scully : Je le sais pertinemment. J'aurais voulu qu'elle sache d'où elle vient.

Mulder : Ta famille te manque…

Scully se redressa, s'assit sur le lit et regarda sa montre. Bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, Mulder voulut la prévenir :

Mulder : Il faut que tu saches que Lena m'a entendu t'appeler Scully…

Scully : Et la connaissant, elle a du te demander pourquoi.

Mulder : C'est tout à fait ça…

Scully : Lena et sa quête de la vérité !

Mulder : Elle a de qui tenir…

Scully : A qui le dis-tu ?

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Mulder dans ses pensées.

Comme le soleil et la chaleur avaient fait leur apparition, ils déjeunèrent tous les trois dehors, à l'abri du vent. A la fin du repas, la petite Lena tombait de sommeil, si bien que Scully entreprit de la mettre au lit pour une petite sieste. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard. La table avait été débarrassée et des transats sortis. Mulder était assis sur l'un d'eux à lire une livre sur les apparitions d'ovnis en Angleterre. Elle le rejoint sur l'autre transat et commença à prendre un bain de soleil.

Scully : C'est calme ici…

Mulder : Oui… Bien loin de l'agitation de Washington.

Scully : Et de celle de Canterbury.

Elle continua seule sa méditation, laissant à Mulder le loisir de continuer sa prenante lecture.

Lena parcourait les longs couloirs lisses et lumineux depuis quelques minutes à la recherche du garçon. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par le retrouver tôt ou tard. Elle percevait sa présence. Il devait être dans le prochain couloir à gauche. Elle bifurqua donc vers la gauche et se retrouva face à face avec le fameux garçon.

Lena : Dis ! T'es qui toi ?

Scully était à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre sensation. Son instinct la poussait le long d'un chemin à l'aveuglette. Les murs étaient très sombres et poussiéreux. Cependant, elle avançait, guidée par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa fille. Soudain, elle sentit une présence qui ne lui était plus inconnue. Elle approchait du but. Elle entendait Lena parler à voix basse. Scully avait maintenant sa fille en ligne de mire. Elle était assise à même le sol, en train de discuter avec la fameuse forme blanche. Scully s'approchait lentement, mais ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se disait. Soudain, Lena remarqua sa mère. La forme vaporeuse fit volte face pour voir Scully. Elle s'approcha alors rapidement de Scully, ce qui la surprit. Cependant, avant de se réveiller en sursaut, Scully crut percevoir un mot.

Forme : HEEEEEEELP !

Scully bondit de son fauteuil sous le regard étonné de son ami. Elle courut vers la chambre où dormait Lena. Elle la réveilla en voulant ouvrir la porte.

Scully : Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

Lena : Oui. Tu sais Maman, j'ai vu le garçon et on a un peu parlé.

Scully : Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

Lena : Son nom. Il s'appelle William.

**-xxxxx-**

Après avoir levé sa fille, Scully rejoignit rapidement Mulder. Il pouvait lire la frayeur dans les yeux de son amie. Il l'incita silencieusement à se confier, ce qu'elle fit naturellement.

Scully : Je crois que je commence à comprendre, Mulder.

Mulder : D'accord. Raconte-moi.

Elle lui raconta tout. Son rêve, la révélation de sa fille. Mulder l'avait écouté avec attention, ne l'interrompant pas pour la laisser suivre le cours de son raisonnement. A la fin du développement, il ne réagissait toujours pas.

Scully : Mulder ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mulder : La même chose que toi sans doute.

Scully : J'imagine. On fait comment ?

Mulder : Comme d'habitude…

Scully : On fonce dans le tas ? Mais on ne peut pas ! On ne peut même pas rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

Mulder : Mulder et Scully ne peuvent pas rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Par contre, la famille Sullivan le peut.

Scully : Je vois que tu avais prévu cette éventualité…

Mulder : Evidemment !

Scully : Et Lena ?

Mulder : Elle vient avec nous. Elle est enregistrée sur ton passeport.

Scully : Merci.

Mulder : Bon… Vous préparez vos affaires pendant que je me renseigne sur les vols ?

Scully : D'accord Mulder !

Mulder sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il se renseigna sur les vols pour les Etats-Unis. Le prochain était prévu pour plus tard dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient juste le temps de se préparer. Scully rejoignit sa fille dans sa chambre. Elle plia le pyjama de Lena quand celle-ci, curieuse de nature demanda :

Lena : Maman, où on va ?

Scully : Nous allons chez nous.

Lena : Avec Nick ?

Scully : Non. Nous allons dans un autre pays très loin. Nous allons prendre un avion.

Lena : Mulder vient avec nous ?

Scully : Oui. C'est chez lui aussi. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Lena : Non. Je l'aime bien.

Scully : D'accord. Tu sais, il faut que je te dise autre chose. Tout à l'heure, Mulder m'a appelé Scully.

Lena : Oui ?

Scully : En fait, en arrivant en Angleterre, j'ai du changer de nom pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse.

Lena : Il y avait des méchants qui voulaient te tuer ?

Scully était presque amusée par la question de sa fille, même si cette question avait un écho bizarre en elle. Cependant, elle était maintenant rassurée pour la suite des évènements. Elle finit rapidement le rangement, puis elles rejoignirent Mulder dans le salon. Il rassemblait quelques affaires qu'il mettait dans un sac. Ensuite, il chargea une voiture des différents sacs. Il fit un dernier tour d'inspection de la maison en faisant attention de ne rien avoir laissé de compromettant. Aidé de Scully, il ferma tous les volets et les différents accès de la maison. Pour finir, il dénicha deux passeports dans le double fond d'un tiroir et en tendit un à Scully.

Mulder : Voilà le tien. Emma Sullivan, accompagnée de sa fille, Lena.

Lena : Un autre nom, encore ?

Scully : Oui. Et toi Mulder ?

Mulder : David Sullivan.

Lena : Le même nom que nous ?

Scully : Oui… On fera comme si Mulder, je veux dire David, était ton papa. D'accord ?

Lena : Oui.

Scully : Bon, je préviens Nick…

Elle s'éloigna, le téléphone dans la main et appela Nick. Il décrocha assez rapidement.

Scully : Nick, nous allons rentrer aux Etats-Unis pour une affaire des plus urgente.

Nick : Ca devait finir par arriver de toute façon.

Scully : Comment ça ?

Nick : J'ai fini par apprendre à te connaître. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ta vie n'est pas ici, pas avec moi. Bonne chance… Joan ?

Scully : Dana. Mon prénom, c'est Dana.

Il acquiesça puis raccrocha. Elle essayait de se refaire une contenance en revenant vers la voiture. Elle fit signe à Mulder qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Mulder ouvrit la portière arrière pour permettre à Lena de monter.

Mulder : En route Lena !

Lena : Oui Papa ! Je m'entraîne à t'appeler Papa pour tout à l'heure…

Mulder sentit son cœur louper un battement puis faire une embardée. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui comme si elle était sienne. Mais bon… C'était la fille de Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

Le voyage fut long mais Lena prit son mal en patience. Elle avait un peu dormi dans son fauteuil, laissant quelques instants à Mulder et Scully pour planifier une ébauche d'emploi du temps. Scully voulait que sa fille connaisse sa famille. Ils passeraient donc la prochaine nuit chez la maman de Scully. Ensuite, ils devraient tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver William, où qu'il soit. La diffusion d'un film commençait. Scully le reconnut aussitôt…

Scully : Oh non…

Mulder : Ben il faut croire que si !!!

Scully : Tu te rappelles de l'enquête ?

Mulder : Je me souviens juste que Skinner se prélassait dans un bain…

Scully : Pour être franche, moi aussi.

Mulder : Quoi ?

Scully : Etant donné ton air amusé, toi aussi je suppose !

Mulder : Non…

Scully éclata de rire face au dénie de son ami. Elle l'avait toujours soupçonné. Sa fille se réveilla en sursaut. Scully retint un rire en regardant Mulder du coin de l'œil. Lena se rendormit en quelques secondes, laissant à Mulder et Scully le loisir de regarder pour la seconde fois le navet indescriptible qui était projeté devant eux.

Ils atterrissaient enfin au Washington Dulles International Airport. Ils passèrent la douane sans encombres et entrèrent rapidement sur le territoire américain. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans ces lieux depuis quelques années, ils trouvèrent leur chemin en un clin d'œil. Ils rejoignirent la sortie et Mulder laissa Scully et Lena quelques minutes pour aller louer une voiture. Scully en profita pour expliquer le programme à sa fille, à savoir qu'ils allaient aller chez la mère de Scully, où ils passeraient la nuit, puis que le lendemain, ils la laisserait chez sa grand-mère parce qu'ils allaient sans doute être très occupés pendant toute la journée. Mulder revint avec une voiture et ils partirent à l'assaut des rues américaines. Malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé en Angleterre, presque rien n'avait changé !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison de chez Mme Scully, qui n'avait pas changée elle non plus. Lena observait les alentours, pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance, si différente de celle de l'Angleterre. Tout lui semblait plus grand, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une idée. Elle se rendait bien compte que sa maman n'était plus vraiment la même. Elle paraissait plus sereine.

Scully descendit rapidement du 4x4, ouvrit la portière arrière pour que sa fille en fasse autant. Mulder les rejoignit sur le trottoir. Scully s'engagea lentement dans l'allée qui menait vers le porche, suivie de Mulder dont elle sentait les doigts le long de sa colonne pour lui transmettre le courage qui lui manquait. Elle tremblait comme une feuille en tendant l'index vers la sonnette. Le « ding » la fit sursauter. Il n'y avait plus de demi-tour possible. Scully peinait à respirer. Après tant de mois d'absence, revoir les siens lui procurait des sensations étranges. Elle éprouvait bien sûr une certaine excitation, mais mêlée à une appréhension sans égale.

La poignée bougea. Mulder sentit le corps de Scully se contracter. Il aurait voulu la réconforter mais ne put que lui lancer un regard confiant du coin de l'œil avant que le porte ne s'ouvre. En face d'eux, le visage de Mme Scully se figea. Scully se détendit enfin. Mulder pouvait même apercevoir une larme briller au coin de l'œil de son amie. Elle s'avança, prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra fort.

Scully : Tu m'as manqué !

Mme Scully : Dana, ma chérie, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir.

Scully : Moi aussi, Maman.

Prenant soudain compte que sa fille n'était pas venue seule, Mme Scully s'écarta et sourit à Mulder.

Mme Scully : Mulder ! Contente de vous revoir vous aussi.

Mulder : Moi de même.

Scully : Maman, je te présente Lena, ma fille.

Mme Scully : Eh bien bonjour Lena.

Lena : Bonjour.

Mme Scully observait avec attention cette petite fille qui ressemblait presque en tout point à sa mère quand elle avait le même âge. Des cheveux roux et bouclés qui entouraient un visage rond, de grands yeux, non pas bleus, mais émeraude, une peau claire mouchetée de petites taches rousses. Mme Scully sourit, puis finit par les laisser entrer. Il était presque l'heure de dîner. La maîtresse de maison les invita à rester pour le repas, ainsi que pour la nuit. Ils dînèrent rapidement, le voyage les ayant fatigués. La petite Lena tombait littéralement de sommeil. Scully l'accompagna jusque dans une chambre prévue pour les petits enfants qui contenait deux lits et des jouets. Scully avait à peine recouvert sa fille avec la couette que celle-ci était déjà endormie. Il expliquèrent ensuite en quelques mots leur programme du lendemain. Mme Scully était ravie de pouvoir garder se petite fille. Elles allaient pouvoir apprendre à se connaître.

Ils imitèrent bientôt Lena et se dirigèrent vers les chambres à coucher pendant que Mme Scully remettait un peu d'ordre dans le salon. Mulder allait rejoindre la chambre qui lui était destinée quand Scully lui prit la main. Elle l'incitait à la suivre.

Scully : Viens.

Mulder : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Scully : Je ne pourrais pas dormir…

Mulder : Scully…

Les yeux de la jeune femme le suppliaient. Comme la nuit d'avant, il ne put se résoudre à refuser. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre.

**- xxxxx -**

En premier lieu, ils devaient commencer par se procurer de quoi se défendre. Mulder connaissait à l'époque quelqu'un qui aurait pu les aider. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un quartier plus sinistres que les autres. Mulder arrêta la voiture devant un immeuble miteux. Il demanda à Scully de rester dans la voiture et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, entra dans la voiture, démarra rapidement. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à un bâtiment massif. Mulder se tourna vers Scully et lui tendit un paquet emballé de papier kraft. Elle l'ouvrit discrètement et trouva un bon Smith & Wesson 1056 .9mm. Il y avait la même arme dans le paquet de Mulder. Ils étaient maintenant prêts pour commencer leurs recherches.

Ils avaient commencé leurs investigations par l'organisme s'occupant des adoptions. Ils n'avaient rien obtenu avec les méthodes douces de Scully . Mulder, finissant par se lasser des ces palabres inutiles, décida de l'aider avec « ses » méthodes douces, plus dignes de Mike Tyson que de l'ex-agent du FBI qu'il était quelques années plus tôt. Ils n'obtinrent rien de plus qu'une aimable incitation à quitter les lieux prestement, ce qu'ils firent sans trop se faire prier. Mulder promit à Scully qu'ils reviendraient plus tard. Elle avait tout de suite saisi l'allusion, elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas proposé cette solution moins orthodoxe plus tôt. Peut-être était-il un peu rouillé après tout. Elle souriait d'avoir une telle pensée. Mulder serait toujours Mulder, même s'il ne s'occupait plus des affaires non classées. Avait-il vraiment arrêté d'ailleurs ?

Ils n'avaient pas d'autres piste, étant donné que les bandits solitaires n'étaient plus là pour les aider à en trouver. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils repartirent donc se mettre à l'abri chez Mme Scully.

Il était un peu plus de midi. Le flot des voitures se faisait de plus en plus important dans les rues. Ils mirent u bon quart d'heure pour sortir de la ville et se retrouver dans le quartier résidentiel où habitait le mère de Scully. Encore quelques minutes et ils garèrent la voiture de location à l'entrée du jardin. Scully le regarda comme si c'était la première fois. Il y avait une belle pelouse verte, très touffue. Le soleil chatoyant la rendait très accueillante pour une sieste. Elle pouvait aussi voir le parterre de fleurs devant la maison, avec de jolies teintes jaunes, oranges, violettes ou encore rouges. Elle se souvenait d'après-midi passées au soleil avec Melissa pendant les vacances d'été. Elle ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ces moments joyeux d'antan. Un sourire naissait timidement sur ses lèvres lorsque Mulder attira son attention en lui prenant le coude.

Mulder : Scully, regarde !

Scully : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle remarqua alors la mine renfrognée de Mulder. Elle suivit son regard jusqu'au porche de la maison. Il était ouvert. Le visage de Scully s'assombrit, jusqu'à montrer sa réelle inquiétude. Ils prirent dans un même geste leurs armes. Les automatismes reprirent le dessus, Mulder passant devant et Scully le couvrant. Ils inspectèrent rapidement l'intérieur de la maison. Pas un bruit. Ils entrèrent et s'aventurèrent dans les différentes pièces. Il y avait des traces de lutte dans les différentes pièces. Ils s'étaient séparés pour sécuriser la maison au plus vite. Mulder était monté à l'étage et Scully finissait d'inspecter le bas. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle buta contre une forme adossée contre un meuble.

Elle eut un haut le cœur en reconnaissant sa mère. Elle était inconsciente. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle entendait Mulder redescendre. Il entra dans la cuisine et annonça qu'il n'y avait personne au premier étage. Mme Scully commençait à bouger. Elle allait revenir à elle d'ici peu de temps.

Après avoir repris ces esprit, Mme Scully leur raconta ce qu'il était arrivé. Elles étaient en faire du coloriage. Lena tenait absolument à faire un cheval en bleu, parce que c'était joli. Elle allait même lui faire une crinière rose lorsqu'un commando armé fit irruption dans la maison. Mme Scully avait tout tenté pour protéger sa petite fille, mais c'était peine perdue face à ce groupe surentraîné. En bousculant Mme Scully, ils s'étaient emparés de l'enfant. Elle entendait Lena appeler au secours, ne pouvant rien faire car elle sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience.

Scully était à bout de nerf. Elle avait du se séparer de son fils, et voilà qu'on s'en prenait à sa fille. Etait-elle vouée à voir ses proches disparaître ? En voyant la pâleur du visage de son amie, Mulder lui prit les mains, la forçant à le regarder.

Mulder : Nous allons la retrouver. Mme Scully, autre chose vous reviendrait-il en mémoire ? des gestes pariculiers, des phrases, même anodines.

Mme Scully : Comment ai-je pu oublier de vous dire ça… Un des hommes m'a parlé. Il m'a dit « Si vous en retrouvez un, l'autre ne sera pas loin ». Je suppose qu'il parlait de Lena et William. Que leur veulent-ils, à ces enfants ?

Scully : Si seulement nous le savions…

Mulder commença a fouiller la maison de fond en comble en quête d'éventuels indices, bientôt imité par Scully. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de probant : quelques empreintes de pas, des fibres, mais pas d'empreintes. Certainement des pros. Ils avaient mis leurs trouvailles dans des sacs plastiques et avaient photographié les traces de semelles, au cas où ils auraient l'occasion de les faire analyser. Ils cherchaient en vain quelqu'un à contacter pour les aider. Leurs quatre années d'absence avaient sérieusement grillé tous leurs contacts. De plus, ils ne savaient pas où trouver les gens en lesquels ils avaient eu confiance jusque là.

C'est à ce moment que Mme Scully choisit pour intervenir.

Mme Scully : Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider, mais un jour, une personne est venue me voir et m'a dit où vous vous trouviez. J'ai eu peur pour vous jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il ne chercherait pas à vous retrouver, que vous y étiez en sécurité.

Mulder : Qui était-ce ? Vous vous souvenez de son nom ?

Mme Scully : Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. Par contre, il m'a laissé un numéro pour le joindre. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'en changerait pas. Il doit être quelque part dans mes papiers.

Mulder et Scully la regardèrent quitter la pièce avec incrédulité. Même lorsque leur cas semblait désespéré, une aide précieuse s'offrait toujours à eux. Mais ils se devaient d'être prudents. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des machinations à leur encontre. Ils l'avaient appris à leurs dépends. Mme Scully revint quelques instants plus tard avec un bout de papier dans la main. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Mulder composa le numéro.

: Oui ?

Mulder : … Skinner ?

**- xxxxx -**

Skinner donna un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous puis raccrocha. Mulder ne savait trop que penser. Il était tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il était certes heureux de savoir Skinner en vie, mais était-ce lui pour autant. Il avait reconnu sa voix, mais avec les synthétiseurs de voix, on pourrait faire souhaiter à Marilyne tous les anniversaires des Présidents... C'est donc avec la plus grande réserve qu'il fit part de la nouvelle à Scully. Elle émit quelques doutes elle aussi, mais avaient-ils le choix ? Leur seule chance d'espérer continuer leurs recherches résidait en ce coup de téléphone. Ils iraient donc à ce rendez-vous, mais en prenant leurs précautions.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre l'heure de cette fameuse rencontre bien sagement. Ils en profitèrent pour aider Mme Scully à rendre la maison de nouveau présentable. Toutes les pièces redevinrent vivables après une bonne heure à s'activer. Pendant que Scully rassemblait les affaires de sa filles, Mulder se dirigeait vers la cuisine pou y jeter les débris d'un cadre de photo brisé. Il trouva Mme Scully choquée, assise sur une chaise. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Mulder : Vous allez bien ?

Mme Scully : C'est de ma faute si Lena n'est plus là… Je n'ai pas su la protéger…

Mulder : Vous ne pouviez rien contre un commando. Ils étaient plus fort.. Dana sait que vous avez fait votre possible, et c'est ce qui compte.

Mme Scully : Merci Mulder. Comment va-t-elle ?

Mulder : Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir.

Une fois debout, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Mme Scully pour l'inciter à rebondir. Ayant retrouvé un tant soit peu de courage, elle entreprit de poursuivre le rangement de la cuisine. Il entra sans bruit dans le salon. Scully était assise dans un canapé, toute raide. Mulder ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, pourtant il souffrait énormément de l'enlèvement de Lena. Il s'assit sans bruit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle le regardait, mais ses yeux étaient vides. Il sentait qu'elle allait tomber en miettes d'un instant à l'autre. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras. Il la sentait lasse, au point qu'elle se laissa aller, la tête dans le cou de Mulder.

Mulder : On va les retrouver.

Scully : …

Mulder : C'est une promesse que je te fais.

Scully : Merci d'être là pour nous.

Mulder : C'est naturel.

Scully se redressa pour faire face à son ami. Il pouvait voir toute sa reconnaissance dans ses yeux, mais avec une pointe d'amertume se profilait dans le bleu de son regard. Il la voyait torturée, ses yeux s'assombrissant de désespoir. Il savait que le moment était mal choisi, mais il se devait de lui dire.

Mulder : Est-ce que tu as prévenu Nick ? C'est son père après tout.

Mme Scully avait fini de ranger la cuisine. Elle avait même eu le temps de préparer du café pour tout le monde. Elle avait servi trois tasses, les avaient posées sur un plateau avec un peu de lait et du sucre. Elle allait rentrer dans le salon lorsqu'elle vit sa fille bondir du canapé, à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Elle fit demi-tour pour les laisse tranquilles.

Mulder ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, mais il avait du poser cette question. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de lui depuis leur départ, mais il était quand même le père de Lena. Le mettre au courant était la moindre des choses. Là, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça. Il se leva, la rejoignit. Il devait la faire sortir de son mutisme. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il la regarda dans les yeux et y vit une sincérité sans borne. Elle prit une inspiration.

Scully : Nick n'est pas son père. (elle prit Mulder dans ses bras, sa tête dans le cou) C'est toi.

Mulder était interloqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pareille révélation. Tout son être tremblait maintenant. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était Nick qui s'était occupé de Lena et pas lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Il sentait le poids de son cœur, de plus en plus lourd. Il aurait aimé connaître Lena naissante, tenir ce petit être dans ses bras, entendre son premier rire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mulder : Pourquoi…

Scully : Tu te rappelle la première fois que je suis venue te voir en Angleterre ?

Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier ce moment. Ils avaient établi un code pour mettre au point une rencontre. Ils avaient chacun un téléphone qui ne servait qu'à appeler l'autre. C'était un numéro pour cas d'urgence. Elle l'avait contacté. Elle avait absolument envie de le voir. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Ils s'étaient vu. Ils n'auraient pas du. Cette rencontre avait rallumé la flamme qu'il avait tenté d'éteindre depuis les deux derniers mois. Il avait souffert de cette promiscuité soudaine. Il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, de la garder avec lui. Cependant, c'était trop dangereux pour elle, pour eux, de rester ensemble.

Mulder : Oui.

Scully : Tu m'as dit qu'il faudrait qu'on se voit le moins souvent possible.

Mulder : C'est vrai. Trop dangereux.

Scully : Je sais. J'étais venue te dire que j'étais enceinte.

Une vague d'effroi le traversait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas su voir à quel point elle avait eu besoin de lui. Il se rendait compte que la vie de Scully n'avait pas du être facile depuis ces dernières années. Il la serra tout contre lui, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux flamboyant de sa partenaire. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir maintenant.

Mulder : Et je t'ai repoussé. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui va suivre. J'ai parfois des idées saugrenues…

Mulder et Scully se dirigeaient vers leur point de rendez-vous avec une certaine appréhension. Qui allaient-ils trouver ? Skinner ou n'était-ce qu'un piège ? La rue où tous les deux arrêtèrent de marcher était une rue sombre d'un quartier tout aussi triste. Un bien bel endroit pour une embuscade avait pensé Mulder. Ils attendirent, le regard scrutateur se posant sur tout mouvement aux alentours. Ils étaient à peine arrivés depuis quelques minutes qu'un homme affublé d'une magnifique perruque brune frisée et portant de belles lunettes de soleil bouffant le visage comme dans les années 1970 malgré l'obscurité les rejoint. L'homme en question portait un treillis, des rangers, et un bomber noirs. Il était impossible de savoir qui se cachait sous cet accoutrement aux frontières du ridicule.

Sans un mot, il leur fit comprendre que Mulder et Scully devaient venir avec lui. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un immeuble un peu plus loin où il entra par une porte dissimulée. L'homme ne disait toujours rien. Tous les trois s'engagèrent dans des escaliers en piteux état, qui menait à un sous-sol encore plus délabré. Scully était mal à l'aise. Un irrépressible sentiment d'angoisse s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Elle et Mulder saisirent discrètement leurs armes, ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas à l'homme devant eux. Il écarta ses bras pour leur signifier qu'il n'était pas armé, toujours de dos. Dans le dédale de couloirs crasseux, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante. L'homme tourna à gauche, puis ensuite à droite. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte close, tranchant avec le reste de l'édifice tombant en miettes. La porte semblait neuve, massive, certainement blindée. L'homme posa ses doigts avec rapidité sur le digicode et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était dans la même mesure aussi étrange que la porte. Elle avait été rénovée et repeinte en blanc. Une aération discrète renouvelait l'air qui n'était plus du tout suffoquant. La pièce était entourée de plans de travail. Il y avait un matériel informatique des plus impressionnant : pas moins d'une dizaine d'ordinateurs, avec certainement pour chacun d'eux des spécificités particulières. Il y avait aussi une paillasse de chimie assez complète, l'habituel arsenal de télés et magnétoscopes, et aussi sur un bureau au milieu de la pièce des cartes d'Etat-major. Un vrai repère digne des Lone Gunmen avait conclu Mulder, en moins glauque.

Des bruits de pas semblaient provenir d'une pièce annexe. Une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte au fond de la pièce. La personne étant en contre-jour, Mulder et Scully ne purent l'identifier formellement. C'était une femme élancée, d'un physique agréable.

: Ah ! Vous voilà ! (à l'homme) Tu veux pas enlever ça ? Tu frises le ridicule avec cette perruque…

Scully Reconnut tout de suite la voix de la femme. Elle s'en approcha donc.

Scully : Monica ! Vous nous avez fait peur !

Monica entra dans la lumière. Elle serra Scully, puis Mulder dans ses bras, pendant que l'homme enlevait son attirail de « camouflage ». Scully fit volte face pour se retrouver devant Dogget. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas lui. La carrure et les traits de visage étaient différents. Cependant, l'absence de costume et des lunettes dorées donnait à Skinner une toute autre allure.

Malgré ces quelques années de plus, il n'avait pas changé : grand, plutôt barraqué et portant les cheveux très courts à cause d'une calvitie voyante mais non dénuée de charme. Il avait eu le sourire un peu crispé quand ses amis s'étaient retournés, mais il s'était mué en un sourire infiniment plus franc en voyant leurs réactions. Sans ménagement, Scully le prit dans ses bras et Mulder lui donna une bonne tape à lui en déboîter l'épaule.

Mulder : Jolie perruque ! Elle vous va à ravir.

Skinner : Oui ! J'avais envie de changement.

Il fallait croire que le FBI avait inhibé tout sens de l'humour lorsqu'il en était encore le directeur adjoint. Il arrêta cependant là toute allusion comique en faisant signe à Mulder et Scully de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers un des ordinateurs, pianota sur le clavier et leur expliqua qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé la trace de William.

Scully : Où est-il ?

Skinner : Il a été adopté par une famille de fermiers dans l'état du Minnesota.

Scully se tourna vers Mulder, un air suppliant dans le regard. Il répondit affirmativement à cette question inutile. Skinner, qui les observait, savait qu'ils lui en étaient reconnaissant. Et peut-être même plus encore.

Skinner : Tenez ! On vous a fabriqué de vrais faux badges du FBI. Vous pourrez en avoir besoin.

Scully : Vous saviez que nous reviendrions ?

Skinner : Ca me semblait évident.

Monica : Nous savions que votre désir de revoir William serait le plus fort.

Skinner : Pour votre fille…

Scully : Lena.

Skinner : Oui, pour Lena. Je suis vraiment navré, mais je n'ai pas encore d'information à vous fournir. Un rapt très bien organisé.

Un masque de résignation s'empara du visage de Scully. Ne rien savoir sur l'endroit où était Lena la révoltait au plus haut point. Ils avaient tous pris un air grave, essayant de s'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir une mère face à l'acharnement du sort. Scully prit le badge qui lui était destiné sur le bureau et le mit dans une de ses poches. Instinctivement, la moue boudeuse et impassible de l'agent spécial Dana Scully refit surface.

Scully parcourait de nouveau les couloirs qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant. Cette fois, les murs étaient sombres, l'air étouffant mais elle savait où diriger ses pas. Elle devait prendre le prochain couloir à droite, puis encore à droite et elle y serait. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'au lieu de se retrouver devant la pièce où se trouvaient ses enfants, elle ne trouva qu'un autre de ces couloirs infâmes. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas trompée. Le poids dans son cœur se fit sentir plus pesant encore.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit deux cris angoissés semblant provenir de derrière le mur. Scully se sentit frissonner de terreur. Elle avait reconnu la petite voix fluette de Lena. L'autre voix devait être celle de William. Elle se rua vers le mur qu'elle tenta de casser à grand renfort de coups de poings, mais cela ne servait à rien sinon à calmer sa douleur mentale par une vive douleur physique.

Les retrouver. La seule idée qui daignait traverser l'esprit de Scully. Elle allait mener à bien cette obsession. Elle admira les dégâts sur ses mains, puis entreprit de partir à la recherche de ses enfants. Une fragile lueur d'espoir tentait de réchauffer son âme. Elle était convaincue qu'elle y arriverait. Elle sortit son arme et se remit en chasse au pas de course au son d'un autre cri déchirant. Elle suivit une fois encore son instinct, toujours plus efficace que la raison chez elle. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait une nausée surgir, c'est qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux.

Les coups de marteaux dans sa tête ne cessaient plus maintenant. Elle tomba à genoux, prise de convulsions intolérables. Elle aurait voulu mourir même, mais ses enfants attendaient son aide précieuse. Elle se releva en s'aidant des murs spongieux de moisissure qui lui donnaient envie de vomir tout ce qui se trouvait en elle. Quelques pénibles pas plus tard, elle fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche vivace. William ! Et Lena qu'il paraissait protéger. Elle soupira d'aise en voyant qu'ils se portaient bien. Elle avait voulu les appeler, mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'une ombre noire fit irruption dans la pièce. Celle-ci tournait autour des enfants avec une attitude menaçante. Elle donnait des assauts dès que l'occasion se présentait. Scully sentait que sa fille était à deux doigts de fondre en larme, qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Elle voyait aussi l'aura de William faiblir face à cet assaillant. La forme noire s'éloigna quelque peu pour revenir à la charge avec plus de puissance. Scully entendait de nouveau les cris étranglés de ses enfants. Son sang se glaça. Elle pointa son arme en direction de la forme noire, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à tirer, de peur de blesser Lena. La forme noire grossissait petit à petit, jusqu'à remplir la pièce dans son ensemble. Scully ne distinguait plus rien, même plus la présence de William et Lena. Soudain, l'ombre noire disparut complètement, ne laissant que vide et désolation derrière elle.

Scully se réveilla en sursaut. Elle fut retenue contre son siège par sa ceinture de sécurité et par la main de Mulder qui s'étaient instinctivement posée sur le ventre de sa partenaire pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse avec le tableau de bord.

Scully : On ne trouvera pas William chez lui.

**- XII –**

Une chape de plomb tombait dans l'air à mesure que la voiture dans laquelle se trouvaient Mulder et Scully approchait de son but. Scully n'était pas arrivée à se rendormir, encore à moitié terrorisée par son rêve. Elle restait prostrée sur son siège. Mulder avait essayé d'échanger quelques mots avec elle, mais sans succès. Elle mettait gentiment, mais fermement fin à toute tentative de conversation. Il avait fini par abandonner, sachant très bien qu'elle finirait par s'énerver s'il continuait. Il se concentra alors totalement sur la route. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par confier tôt ou tard ses craintes. Il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Scully. Il ne se savait père pour la seconde fois depuis quelques heures seulement, mais il souffrait éperdument du vide laissé par ses enfants. Cependant, le silence lui convenait moins que la parole. Voilà un point qui les opposait. Ce n'était pas un gros problème. Il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il finirait par la rassurer. Peu importe quand en fin de compte. Il resta donc silencieux, conformément au souhait tacite de sa compagne, à ruminer la boule qu'il avait dans le fond de la gorge.

Sur le chemin, tôt dans la matinée, il s'arrêta à la première station service ouverte pour se ravitailler en carburant et se rafraîchir. Scully était sortie de la voiture et s'éloigna de quelques pas en baillant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle était émotionnellement à bout. Mulder avait une furieuse envie de la serrer tout contre lui, mais il devait la laisser venir toute seule. C'était à elle de venir partager sa douleur. Il avait fait le plein et était allé payé quand il revint, un café dans chaque main. Il alla rejoindre Scully, assise dans l'herbe à proximité de la voiture. Il lui tendit un des deux cafés, garda l'autre pour lui. Elle l'accepta, puis le fit tourner machinalement entre ses mains.

Scully : Merci

Mulder : Mais de rien. Je n'avais pas très envie de te retrouver lyophilisée ce midi.

Elle avait souri ! Son visage s'était illuminé un court instant. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur vivacité. La Scully qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était sur le point de refaire surface. Mulder jubilait intérieurement, presque fier de son trait d'humour qu'il trouvait pourtant désespéré et pitoyable.

Une telle réaction était habituelle chez lui. Au tout début de leur collaboration, quand il tentait, en vain, de détendre l'atmosphère d'un jeu de mots, il lui semblait que Scully le prenait pour un extraterrestre. Ensuite, elle avait pris goût, ou du moins s'était habituée à ce trait de caractère désopilant. Parfois, même, il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait envie d'éclater de rire, mais se retenait. Il en avait vu des situations cocasses ce sous-sol dans lequel ils avaient travaillé. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, Scully était particulièrement glaciale. Il était prêt à invoquer n'importe quel prétexte pour sortir du bureau. Il allait se lever d'un pas décidé quand un des crayons qu'il plantait occasionnellement au plafond lui tomba dessus. Scully, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, pouffa de rire ,sans retenue, cachant ses larmes sur le point de couler derrière un dossier en cours. C'est alors qu'il avait commencé à la comprendre et l'apprécier de plus en plus. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle était réticente à se montrer telle qu'elle était. Elle avait peur du regard des autres et se cachait derrière un masque de moue boudeuse. Il l'avait vu changer du tout au tout. Elle était passée de la toute jeune recrue du FBI timide et plutôt réservée à la femme forte, mais toujours éprise de doute. Même si elle avait su occulté ses fragilités au cours de ces dernières années, elle gardait une grande sensibilité pour ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il dut bien admettre qu'il était en admiration devant ce petit brin de femme adorable.

Scully avait toujours trouvé que Mulder était touchant par certains de ses traits de caractère. Il était d'une obstination sans faille, ce qui était une grande qualité chez lui. Elle lui avait permis de trouver une voix toute personnelle et aussi excentrique au sein du FBI. Elle lui avait aussi permis de rebondir face à l'adversité, aux silences et mensonges incessants. Il faisait aussi preuve de désinvolture et de dérision aux moments les plus étranges, et pourtant appropriés. Il savait toujours trouver l'instant précis auquel il se devait d'être discret, ou au contraire faire une démonstration de son sens de l'humour le plus piquant. Elle savait qu'il ne la brusquerait jamais, sauf si c'était nécessaire. Elle devait avouer qu'il la connaissait comme personne. Il avait réussi à se faufiler à travers sa carapace. C'était un homme fier, droit dans ses convictions, loyal et elle le savait. Il aurait pu la conduire à l'aéroport et tranquillement rentrer chez lui. Mais non. Il l'avait suivi, où qu'elle décide d'aller. La preuve : il venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour boire en communion ce café insipide.

Scully but une gorgée de son café encore trop chaud. Elle regarda intensément son gobelet, puis le posa délicatement sur l'asphalte. Elle se rapprocha de Mulder, posa une main sur la sienne puis fut emportée par la chaleur émanant du corps de Mulder. Quand elle porta de nouveau son attention sur leurs mains, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient entrelacée leurs doigts. Scully sentit ses entrailles se tordre de plaisir encore plus lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour regarder le visage de Mulder. Il avait un regard intense comme jamais elle n'en avait vu auparavant à son égard. Elle avait déjà vu cette expression chez lui, mais jamais aussi profonde. Son souffle se faisait plus court. Elle se sentait comme hypnotisée par ces magnifiques yeux verts manifestant au plus haut point l'attachement de Mulder.

Lorsqu'elle avait saisi sa main, Mulder fut subjuguée par la douceur de la peau de Scully. Il avait entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux de son amie, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle le repousse. Mais rien. Il voyait les yeux de Scully perdus, pas dans la morosité comme au beau milieu de la nuit, plutôt un laisser aller des sens. Il la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. En ces premiers jours de relative chaleur, elle avait délaissé ses vêtements d'hiver et arborait une jupe beige qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, un débardeur couleur framboise écrasée, un chemisier à rayures rose pâle ainsi qu'une paire de nu-pieds claire. Elle était résolument très différente de la femme avec laquelle il avait travaillé. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis ces quatre dernières années. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne s'était que très légèrement maquillée, n'entravant en rien sa beauté. Autant elle paraissait sophistiquée avant, autant là, elle apparaissait débordante de naturelle aux yeux de Mulder. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux vaquer à leur guise. Elle les portait plus clairs, plus longs aussi et surtout, ils ondulaient eu gré du vent.

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, le laissant apercevoir le trouble qui régnait dans son esprit. Le bien-être qu'ils avaient éprouvé par le simple fait d'être l'un à côté de l'autre venait de refaire surface brusquement, cependant plus fort encore que lorsqu'ils recommençaient à travailler ensemble après une longue période d'arrêt. Ils ne vivaient de nouveau que pour et par l'autre, à la recherche de la vérité.

Mulder : On va les retrouver.

Il n'avait pas quitté ses yeux. Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement. Elle voulait croire en ces mots. Portée par cet espoir renaissant, elle finit son gobelet de café qui avait fini par refroidir. Elle se leva d'un bon, puis aida Mulder à en faire autant à l'aide de ses deux mains. Une fois debout, Mulder l'enserra entre ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Scully.

Mulder : Je te le jure.

Il n'essayait plus de la convaincre, elle, mais plutôt lui-même.

Scully : Je sais Mulder. Je sais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui les attendait sur le parking. Scully voyait bien que Mulder ne tenait debout que par miracle. Il en avait déjà fait tellement. Ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait par le suite, il semblait évident qu'ils devaient se ménager le plus possible.

Scully : Je vais conduire. Tu tombes de fatigue.

Il accepta sans plus de cérémonie, signe qu'il était vraiment à bout de forces. Il monta donc du côté passager, boucla sa ceinture et enfin se cala dans son siège. Le temps que Scully en face autant, il s'était endormi. Son visage dégageait une sérénité toute nouvelle. Scully mit le contact. Mulder frissonna lorsqu'elle prit un peu de vitesse. Elle attrapa une couverture qu'elle avait toujours derrière son siège au cas où Lena aurait froid en voiture. Elle lui couvrit le torse comme elle put, puis se reconcentra sur la route. Mulder se pelotonna dedans instinctivement.

Mulder : Merci Dana.


End file.
